TLS-Just Breathe
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Sasha checks on Tom after the ambush and aftermath of Peng's surprise attack and both realize just how close they came to losing what matters most. Small moment based off 3.09 'Paradise'


**Title: Just…Breathe**

 **Summary:** Sasha checks on Tom after the ambush and aftermath of Peng's surprise attack and both realize just how close they came to losing what matters most. Small moment based off 3.09 'Paradise'

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Last Ship (sadly) only my hard working muse and the dream to work under Captain Chandler (pun intended) hehe

 **A/N:** seriously this season just keeps getting better and better and hope you all are enjoying it as much as me! I will continue my other Chandlery-focused story but I just wanted to write a little something for my new fave pairing based off this past eppy. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

There were no words, nothing but a simple glance shared as soon as the shooting had stopped and Chandler was sure that everyone was…at least accounted for – alive or not. _"The Shackleton was lost…Hudson damaged…"_ so much loss at Peng's hands and the war wasn't over yet.

A small lull forces itself into their realm and he's able to hold her gaze a few seconds longer until Doc Rios approaches, wanting to treat the small wound on her forehead. She looks at him and for a few seconds he feels himself actually exhaling and his brain telling his heart rate it's safe…at least for a while to return to normal. She looks away and the moment is broken and is heart rate elevates once more.

But when he turns back to survey the rest of the bridge, Sasha is gone and there are no more moments to be had – at least not right now. He looks at Slattery as he nears and feels his shoulder's slightly slump.

"Left eye," Chandler gestures as Slattery's sleeve is quick to brush away some fresh crimson sludge.

"You too," Slattery nods in return as Chandler offers him a small smirk. "What is this madness?" Slattery growls as Chandler shakes his head.

"We'll find out. We'll this mess cleaned up and then we'll get senior staff together and…try to figure out where the hell we go from here."

With that he turns and slowly heads toward the stairs to go down into the belly of the Nathan James, wanting a few minutes of silence to let his racing mind slow to a normal pace; something he wishes for his heart as well. He enters the quiet room and then pauses before a picture of himself with his children and feels himself exhale heavily.

"Was too close today."

He hears her soft words, a slight quiver in them and turns to see Sasha enter his quarters and slightly close the door behind her.

"Too close," he agrees as she holds her place a few meters from him. "How's the head?"

"Hard as ever," she quips as she closes the gap a bit more. "Yours?"

"Right now…trying to figure out who alongside Peng set us up," he huffs as he rubs his weary face. When he opens his eyes a few seconds later she's closed the gap a bit more. "Tired of seeing black on the deck…or in the water."

Sasha comes within a few feet and gently rests her fingers on his slightly flushed cheek and leans in a bit closer.

"Trying to figure out who…someone is responsible for all those deaths and…" he starts only to have Sasha gently push a finger against his lips and stop his speech.

"Just…breathe," she whispers as she holds his gaze for a few seconds longer.

He was used to her being strong…in control and putting on a façade like nothing was making her panic or worry for even a second. Used to seeing her in action, kick ass with the rest of them, able to hold her own in a sea of angry male faces. But here…alone in private is where she would let her guard down…and even then to only a few select – he was one of the privileged.

His lips slightly twist upward into a soft smile but a frown instantly graces his forehead when he sees her eyes wanting to water.

"Sasha…"

"I'm still seeing you on the bridge….on the floor, not moving," she gently stammers as his fingers gently trace the small scar on her forehead.

"It was only a few seconds."

"Longest few seconds in a long time," she admits with a small huff. "When I saw that and the sound of…" she starts only to have him put his finger on her lips and mimic her actions.

"Just…breathe," he whispers as a smile adorns her face.

"Good advice," she replies as she leans in closer. Her hand gently cups his tense jaw and despite the warmth that is emanating between them, a few slight tremors are felt and his hand drops to her bare forearm. She closes her eyes for a few seconds, reveling in the comfort his touch is providing.

"Was too close," he admits with a small clip in his tone. "We've lost too many."

"Don't want to lose…you," she admits with a small shake to her tone as her bright sapphires lift and lock with his; two tension filled pools of blue colliding with the others and creating a sea of angsty emotion. She leans in closer and brushes his warm lips with hers and then pulls back; Chandler instantly sensing some hesitation.

"Sasha…"

"We um…we can't," she pulls back with a determined jaw. "Do either of us want to repeat…" she starts only to be silenced by a brief but searing kiss. "Guess…not," she stammers a bit breathlessly.

A satisfied smile adorns his face as he tucks a dark strand behind her ear and feels his heart rate starting to calm. "This war has changed us all," he comments with a slight crease in his brow as she silently nods. "Within a matter of seconds…everything we had worked so hard to achieve…"

"Is gone or has been altered," she concludes for him in a somewhat somber tone.

"When we take on Peng…that final battle," he starts and then pauses as he feels her hand tighten in his. "He's playing for keeps."

"That's why it's safer not to get too…attached," she states, mostly for her own peace of mind. "What happens after…"

"Let's worry about right now," Chandler interjects in haste as the heat continues to grow between them. "Wasn't it you who always used to say, make the most of the moment."

"Hate when my words come back to bite me in the ass," she quips in sarcasm; her dark slightly arching.

"Do you?" He counters as she leans in closer and plants a warm kiss on his lips.

"You always played dirty," she retorts with a bright smile as they slowly start to break apart. "You're needed on the bridge."

She puts a bit more space between them and then starts to turn away. But before she can fully escape, his hand shoots out and seizes hers and turns her to face him; her eyes holding his with a gaze of expectation and wonder.

"You're also _needed_ on the bridge."

It was almost a command, except for a few seconds of soft pleading in his tone that only a past history between them could rightly decipher and then acknowledge. She nods and then turns to leave, Chandler remaining in place a few seconds longer.

Sasha turns just before she exits the quiet room, ready to rejoin the excited melee a few levels up. Their eyes lock once more and much like the silent moment on the bridge, the gaze is held and quite strength is instantly renewed. She disappears into the hallway and instantly her absence is felt.

"Just…breathe," Chandler whispers as he pulls open a small drawer and gazes at an object she had given him…using the same words she uttered years earlier…the same ones she told him…moments earlier. Despite the chaos going on around him, his mind settles for a brief spell and he revels in the delightful memory. However, today, was a stark reminder of just how close they came…just how fast everything they hold dear can be taken away without warning.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** First piece for this pairing so a bit nervous but hope you all liked it even a little and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
